


These Foolish Things

by Kindassunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Mangekyou Sharingan, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: They were almost chest to chest the narrow space between the two shops and if Kagami angled his head just so there’d be barely an inch between their lips. Half an inch.Tobirama wants to back away from what he's feeling but Kagami isn't giving up that easily and will use any means to get his way.





	

‘I thought I had made my feelings on that topic very clear,’ Tobirama muttered increasing his pace away from the young Uchiha who had ambushed him as he’d exited the Hokage’s residence.   
‘You did,’ Kagami admitted body-flickering to stay in front of his quarry, ‘but I spoke to Hiruzen and he thought if I - ’  
‘You spoke to Hiruzen?’ Tobirama hissed, stopping in his tracks and turning to stare at Kagami in incredulity. A mistake, he realised, as soon as his eyes skirted over soft dark curls and wickedly black Uchiha eyes. Kagami was smiling at him and Tobirama could feel his resolve wavering.   
He caught the other by the upper arm, tugging him into the shadowed space between a bakery and ramen shop.   
‘It would not be appropriate,’ he muttered more to himself than the other, ‘I’m the Hokage’s brother – how would it look? Having an affair with one of my students.’ Kagami’s eyes glittered at the word ‘affair’.   
‘I’m a good shinobi you know,’ he smirked tapping Tobirama in the centre of the chest, ‘I can keep a secret.’   
‘Which is why Sarutobi knows already, I suppose?’ Tobirama grumbled; realising too late he still had hold of the other’s upper arm.   
Kagami flopped back against the dusty wall behind him with a sigh. It was sticky evening, after a hot day, and this argument had been going for weeks. He watched Tobirama under dark eyelashes, the other looking resolutely at his sandaled toes, arms folded.   
‘When I was injured in the Land of Waves,’ he started softly but firmly and Tobirama felt heat rising in his face, ‘you told me that you loved me.’ Tobirama rubbed his cheek roughly with the back of hand like he might be able rub the blush off.   
‘At the time I thought…’ Tobirama muttered stiffly then lowered his voice to almost a whisper and Kagami took the opportunity to lean into him, ‘I thought you were going to die.’   
‘But I didn’t!’ Kagami exclaimed, hands slipping around his waist. They were almost chest to chest the narrow space between the two shops and if Kagami angled his head just so there’d be barely an inch between their lips. Half an inch.   
Kagami gasped as Tobirama crushed him back against the rough bricks, tongue hot and slick in his mouth. His strength was intoxicating; thick muscles rolling on his broad back as Kagami was lifted from his feet, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. Tobirama groaned hugging him so hard he thought he was going to suffocate.   
Tobirama could feel the other squirm as he kissed him harder. Then there was a hand pulling the fastening of his civilian clothes and slipping between his thighs. Kagami’s palm was rough from years on the hilt of blade but he was touching him so gently Tobirama thought he was going to lose his mind. Kagami pulled back a little, flushed from their embrace. His hair was a little ruffled from where Tobirama had sunk his hand into it. His bottom lip was dark pink and swollen from where Tobirama had sucked it. And his dark eyes were on Tobirama’s face.  
He knelt, a slow deliberate movement, then his hands were sliding over Tobirama’s hips and his red mouth was fitting around his cock. Tobirama groaned almost curled completely around him, hands gripping, what must have been, painfully tight on his shoulders as he slipped in and out of his wet mouth. The blood roaring in his ears reached a crescendo and Tobirama bit his lip hard enough to split the skin as the climax burned through him.   
Kagami let him go slowly, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth with a grin.   
‘No,’ Tobirama gasped, though every inch of him was on fire, pulling his robe back into place with shaking hands as shame twisted in his gut. Kagami didn’t move staring at him silently.   
‘Get up,’ Tobirama muttered urgently tugging at the front of his robe self-consciously as though Kagami’s touch had left a mark on the fabric.   
‘Is it because I’m Uchiha?’ Kagami asked as he stood up, eyes downcast. Tobirama sighed deeply, reaching out and touching him under the chin.   
‘Would it make it easier if I said yes?’ he sighed, gently thumb running along his jaw. That he was lovely, Tobirama couldn’t deny but there wasn’t anything he’d risk the village’s peace and stability for.   
‘It would better if you told me the truth,’ he hiccupped, blinking hard now, a single wet tear tracing down his cheek. Tobirama made soft shushing noises pulling the other into him. Tobirama sighed cheek rested against Kagami’s soft hair. So emotional, he thought worriedly, so like the Uchiha and so unlikely him.   
‘The truth is,’ he muttered into Kagami’s dark hair, ‘there are a thousand other objections.’ 

They left the alley separately, their movements concealed by the large crowd of civilians busily passing a warm evening, shopping, chatting, drinking and laughing. And when Tobirama spotted the dour Uchiha leader at the other end of the street was very grateful indeed.   
‘Brother!’ came Hashirama’s cheerful yell and Tobirama had to concede he’d been spotted. 

When Kagami slipped back into crowd it took him a moment to find Tobirama’s teal robe. He was already a little way off chatting with the Hokage.   
Kagami huffed out a frustrated breath and his Sharingan flared briefly as he deactivated the jutsu. What a waste of chakra. He might have been able to get away with that technique even in front of the Hokage but not Madara, who he could see standing unreadable as always at the Hokage’s other elbow.   
Really these Senju were something else, Kagami sighed as he began to trot home. Under the influence of his Mangekyo Sharingan it was amazing Tobirama could do anything other than beg for it on his knees. Kagami smiled a little as he passed where the small group stood, the Hokage cheerfully haggling with the shop owner. He could feel red eyes burning into him all the way down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> So, based on the fact he's Shisui's ancestor, I'm thinking Kagami's Mangekyou jutsu is a secret influencing one, like mirroring his desires or something like that. That's the theory anyway...
> 
> Might come back to this, I like these two :)


End file.
